RTD,Entwined Hearts
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: This story, is a let's say Re - write of "Deciple " and the GS movie RTD..,seeing that frankly I was disappointed with both... so I chose to ..come up with my own scenerio...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done!

This Story Idea came about after watching RTD, which I know I wasn't alone in being disappointed with the explanation of events! So, after watching the final episode, in Season 19, The Disciple... Well... let's say, a re-write was born, which will be a combination of the two. With any luck, this will make much more sense.

What We Know Thus Far…

Matt had been shot and severely injured in his right forearm. Doc's diagnosis was he may never be able to shoot as he did before. So after taking off and leaving Dodge for several days, to clear his head, not wanting to be around anyone, he decided to return to Dodge. Which is where this story begins:

PT.1 Return To Dodge

"Entwined Hearts"

Sitting quietly at a table in the empty barroom of the Long Branch, trying to total the days earnings. Not that her mind was able to concentrate. All she could do was worry. Where was he? What he was doing? Was he followed? How she just wished he'd stayed and taken Doc's and her advice.

But Matt, being Matt, stubborn man that he is, well… Duty, Honor and That Damned BADGE! Then In her silence, she felt a presence, heard the heavy footsteps on the boardwalk. Not sure if she should turn she froze. Then the voice: "Hello Kitty!"

Quickly turning with a multitude of emotion, but speechless, letting go a tremor of a smile with heavy eyes, whispered, "OH, Cowboy!"

The two just stood taking in the sight of one another for what seemed like forever!

"I know it's late, but I was wondering if the owner of this place might allow a Lawman a night-cap?"

Swiftly she moved in close. "Oh, I think she can do much better then a night-cap, Cowboy. Please, sit. Let me get you a drink?"

Quickly going behind the bar, grabbing a bottle and two glasses, she began pouring. "Matt, you alright?"

Nodding his head, "Yeah, Kit, I'm fine. Well as much as I can be."

"Where did you…" before she finished her sentence.

"Kit, I had a lot of time out there to think."

"And?" She added.

Studying her face, "Kitty, can we discuss this in the morning?"

"Sure, you look exhausted!"

"We'll talk in the morning?" He asked, then started to stand.

Furrowing her brow, "Matt?"

"Huh?"

"You leaving?" She stood then slid her arms around his sides.

"Kit,.. I…"

"You don't have to, you know? I was just about to close up here. Sam went home already. Matt?"

One look into those deep pools of sparkling blue, "I'll get the door, Miss Russell!" Then he slowly followed her up the stairs and across the landing.

Once in the room that had long been their room, she went about placing his hat on it's usual peg along with his gunbelt, then relieved him of his boots standing them in their usual spot. "Here, let me help you with your vest. Another drink?"

Matt made himself comfortable. This was something he had no problem doing with Kitty.

"I'll be right back, Cowboy." From the water-room she continued her conversation. "Were you able to relax at all out there?"

"Well, not exactly, Kitty." He answered.

"Huh?"

"I ran into a young boy, a deserter. Good kid, just had an adversity to shooting people."

"You're telling me he didn't like shooting people but he joined the army?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's about it. A Family thing I believe."

"Oh, poor young thing. So where is he?"

"He went back."

"Really?"

"I convinced him it was the thing to do."

Now coming out of the water-room. "You did what?"

"I convinced him to go back." He repeated.

Now looking at him surprised. "Matt Dillon, Why?"

"Kit, he was a deserter."

"Oh, I know that but he's just a boy." Then she watched as his attention was drifting. Matt, something else happen?"

"Oh, uh…" He hesitated.

"Matt?"

"The Men who shot me were out there, Kit."

"OH MATT?"

"Kit, I'm fine. Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Are they still looking for you?"

"Kitty!"

"Oh, alright." She poured them both another drink, sitting beside him on the bed. "Cowboy, I… I…"

Taking the glass from her hand, "Shhhhhhhh. I know, Kitty" Pulling her to him with his one good arm.

She now had both hands cupping his face. "Matt Dillon, I can't bear to lose you. Not to a bullet."

"Shhhhhhh." Pulling her into a gentle kiss, one that turned into a passionate kiss quickly. Reaching around her waist with his good arm and swinging her around to enveloping her in his hold. "I missed this out there, that's for sure."

"OH? Is that a fact Marshal?"

"Yes, that's a fact Miss Russell! And if you'll be quiet, let me show you how much."

He spent the remainder of the night showing her how very much he Loved, and missed her, every inch of her. Over and over again!

Early, just about sunrise, Kitty barely stirred. But Matt was up, trying to put on his boots.

"Where you going this early, Marshal?"

"AHHH, Kit, sorry was trying not to wake you. Need to go file my report then.. well… need to get ready to go…"

Now up on her elbow, "GO? Go where?"

"Now, Kit…"

Shaking her head from side to side,.. "Oh don't you dare 'Now Kit me', Matt Dillon. Your in no condition to go anywhere! Is this what you didn't want to tell me last night?"

"Kit, look we'll have breakfast after I file my report, I'll explain everything."

"Everything?" She questioned. "You have no intention on taking off that badge do you?"

Now he could see the temper building. "Kit…"

"Matt Dillon. UGH! I don't think you have a grain of sense in that head of yours. Do you want someone to kill you?"

"Kitty, please."

"GO! JUST GO!"

Heading for the door, "We'll talk later?"

"UGH! Don't count on it!" As he left, she threw a vase at the door behind him, then buried her face in the pillow that he laid his head on, the very one they made love on all night long, and began to cry! "I can't do this anymore. I just can't!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

Matt sat at his desk, trying to fill out his report about the events that took place out on the prairie, unable to concentrate, still thinking about how angry Kitty was when he left. Somehow he had to make her see things from his point of view. This was his job, his duty, his responsibility.

Then rolling his eyes, "Dillon, it hasn't work thus far why should it now? Yeah, she's dealt with my wearing a badge for a lot of years, probably longer than most woman would have, and I love her for that. And I know what she has sacrificed… UMMMM a lot. A home, family, and just being in danger being associated with me."

The sound of jingling spurs, and the banter between Festus and Doc, broke his train of thought. The office door flew open, then, "Matt-hew! Matthew ur 'a back!"

"Course he's back! He's sitting right there."

"I see that you ol' scudder. Matthew ur sure plum de' were missed."

"Festus, it's only been a few days."

"But, we still missed ya. Why, Miz Kit..."

Quickly Doc elbowed him. "What'cha go and do that fur?"

"Matt, why don't you join us for breakfast? Festus is buying."

"He is?"

"I ain't a doin no such a thing!" Now lowing his eyes," You know I would, Matthew, but I…."

"Yeah, Festus, I know."

Doc began to laugh.

"Festus, can you get the mail?" Matt asked.

Sure thang Matthew! Git ur directly." And he left.

Doc, waited and paced the room. "Ok, let's have it, Doc." Matt said.

"HUH?"

"What's eating you?"

"Kitty know your back?"

Puckering his lips and rolling his eyes. "Yeah."

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Furious?"

"You could say that."

"Can you blame her, Matt?" Doc asked.

"Now, Doc, let's not have this argument?"

"Now, Matt, I'm gonna say some things to you, and I want you to listen to me, really listen to me." Swiping his Mustache, and tugging on his ear. "Matt, I've known you for…"

"Doc, is this gonna be a history lesson?"

"Matt, for almost twenty years I've dug out um-teen bullets and sewn up gosh knows how many knife wounds in your hide. And every time, do you know who was right there by my side? EVERY TIME? Kitty, that's who. Assisting me in saving your life, nursing you back to health, you think she just brought you soup? Do you have any idea how many nights I found her exhausted, sitting by your side refusing to leave you until she knew you'd be alright? Damn it, man, that young lady loves you! And sometimes I'm beginning to question why." He let out a huff of breath and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Making his way across the street to the Long Branch, Doc spotted Kitty at a table alone. She was attempting to finish the books and drinking coffee. "Well, morning young lady!"

In a solomn tone, "Morning, Curly."

"Someone's not in a good mood this morning." He teased.

Looking out the corner of her eye, "You know he's back, don't you?"

Nodding , "Yeah, honey, I know."

"And he put that DAMNED BADGE back on, Curly!"

"Honey, you know how he feels?"

Swallowing hard, "He still can't shoot with that hand, Doc! Someone's gonna kill him, if he walks around here with that badge on!"

"Honey, Matt knows that."

"YES! I know he knows that. And so do I, Doc, and I can't do it anymore. I love him. You know that I do. Nobody knows better than you do, Curly. But I can't watch him play roulette with death. Every time I watched you dig a bullet out of him…"

Tears were filling in her eyes. He reached over, covering her hand with his. "I know, honey. I know."

"What am I gonna do, Curly? I'm scared!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

Matt made his way to the Long Branch. Al was behind the bar. "Hello, Marshal, can I get you… "

Waving his hand, "ah, naw, Al, Kitty around?"

"In her office, shall I tell her you're here?"

"No, I'll just go back." Walking back, lightly tapping on the door.

"I'll just be a few more minutes Al. Is it important?" Kitty called.

Matt opened the door, stood quietly staring, wondering what he could say to fix everything. "Kit, it's me."

Swiveling around in her chair, "Oh, Matt. Ummm… come on in. I was wondering if I'd see you."

"Kit." Taking three swooping steps across the room. "What can I say here?"

"That's simple." She replied. "Tell me you've come to your sense's and decided not to put that badge back on!"

"Kitty, you know I can't do that!"

"NO! I don't know that!"

"Kit, I'm a target for every man out there I've ever put in prison."

"YEAH, and how many times have you told me, if a man wears a gun, he's fair game to anyone who wants to call him out? And, Matt, you can't defend yourself like you used to, and wearing that gun you're inviting…. Ugh!" She turned to face the wall, in anger.

"Kit, honey, I understand this upsets you…."

Now spinning around to face him. "Upsets me!? What upsets me is this need you have to play Russian roulette with death! Matt, your not getting any younger! And you said yourself there is always going to be someone to come along that's just a little faster, better. Do you know how many times I've…." Now trying to fight back the tears.

Matt reached out to hold her but she stepped back. "Don't, Matt, I can't watch you lie out there in that street again and maybe this time…"

"Kitty, I can't just walk away."

"Well, looks like you've made your choice, Marshal."

"Kitty?"

"I don't think we have any more to talk about!"

"Kitty, please."

"If you don't mind, I have to finish this."

Tossing his hat in his hands, he turned and just before closing the door looked back, eyes filled with pain as he shut the door.

She picked up the glass off her desk and smashed it against the wall. "DAMN YOU, MATT DILLON!"

Matt and Kitty didn't talk for several days. All was quiet. Actually no one saw much of her in that time.

Then early one morning, Doc strolled in to invite Kitty for breakfast. Figured he'd get her out to talk to him. But Al told him she had been up early. "Doing what, Al?" He asked.

"Don't feel at liberty to say, Doc. I know she was down at the depot."

"She come back?"

"Oh, sure. Been up in her room ever since."

"Well, I'm going to go up and see what this is all about." Doc made his way up the stairs, across the landing, tapping on the door to Kitty's room.

"What is it AL?" Kitty called.

"It's me, Kitty, Doc." He answered.

"Oh, Doc. It's open."

When he opened the door to enter, his eyes scanned the room only to see all her things sprawled all over the room. "Young lady, what in thunder happened in here?"

Giving him a smirk. "I'm packing, Curly!"

"Packing? For what?"

"New Orleans. I'm going home."

"Now wait one cotton pickin' minute."

"No! Now, Curly, I know what your gonna say, and you're not gonna talk me out of it. My mind is made up!"

"But, Honey this is your home!"

"No, not any more, Curly. He's made up his mind. He's made his choice, and it's like I said, I can't watch him play roulette and try cheating death anymore. I just can't." Tears were welling up. She couldn't hold them back. "I have to go. I don't want to. The thought of leaving you, Festus, Newly... and yeah, the thought of leaving Matt, is breaking my heart! But, Curly, I'm dying inside. Every time I see him hurt, I die a little more. Maybe If I'm not here, and I don't see what he's doing to himself….."

Doc stopped her from saying anymore. He could see the pain she was in. "Have you told him?"

"No, not yet."

" You will tell him won't you?"

"I… I…. I don't know if I can, Curly. And you can't either. Promise me?"

"Honey, when are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Honey, you need to tell Matt. You know he's going out after…."

Putting her hands up in front of her. "I know, he's going after them and when he does, I won't be here when he gets back. I want you to give him this for me." She handed him a fancy envelope.

Doc couldn't help but notice the scent coming from it.

"Give it to him when he returns. Please, Curly." She took his face in her tiny hands. "Please?"

"OH, I don't like this. I don't like this, not one little bit!" He tucked the envelope in his breast pocket. Shaking his head and rubbing his mustache. "I don't like this one little bit!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt.4

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

Matt left town after the men who shot him. As planned, Doc saw Kitty off to New Orleans, saying nothing as he promised, but regretting it just the same.

After a week or so, Matt returned. Figuring with time to cool, maybe now Kitty would sit and talk a little more calmly with him. This usually worked, if he gave her time to think about how she let her temper get the better of her.

As he rode into Dodge, he took Buck straight to Moss' stable, then headed for the bath house, figuring he would then head for the Long Branch to see Kitty. Matt couldn't figure why everyone was acting so strange. No one would look him in the eye.

All freshened up, he took a deep breath, and headed directly for the Long branch. Standing at the batwing doors, scanning the room, hoping to see the one person who had been on his mind since he rode out of Dodge over a week ago.

But, then only to hear a deep gravely voice. "Well, hello there! You must be our esteemed Marshal Dillon."

Looking surprised at seeing the face of the elderly woman behind the bar. Well, yes, Ma'am, I am. And you are?"

"I'm Hannah!"

"Well, good morning, Hannah."

She detected a question in his voice. "Go on ask your question. I know from your tone you have one."

"I was expecting to see Kitty."

"Sorry, she's….." Before Hannah could finish, Doc came in behind Matt.

"I'll handle this, Hannah. Matt, we need to talk."

"Well, can I get you gents some hot coffee?" Hannah asked.

"Thank you, Hannah. That'd be nice." Doc answered.

"Coming right up." She replied.

"Matt, come on, let's sit."

"Doc, what's going on here? And where is Kitty?" Matt asked bewildered.

"Matt, Kitty's not here."

"Yeah, I can see that! Where is she, Doc?"

"She's gone!"

"Gone where?"

"Well, home!"

"DOC? This is…."

Swiping his mustache, "Matt, I know, I know. I tried to stop her, but you know Kitty. Matt, she was really upset and…"

"Doc? When?"

The day after you rode out after…." He stopped and just shook his head. "She didn't want you to know, she didn't want you to try and stop her."

"Did you know?"

"Well, yeah, but she made me promise... promise not to…, Matt I…I…"

"No, Doc, it's ok. I understand. Do you know where she went?"

"New Orleans."

Matt just hung his head.

"You are going after her aren't you?"

Matt just got up and left, saying nothing. When Hannah came out with the coffee. "Where's he going?"

"If he's got any sense, New Orleans!"

Hannah just looked puzzled!

New Orleans, Louisiana

Kitty arrived in New Orleans at the Royal Lady Gambling House. It was owned by a friend of hers. She had written to her before she left Dodge, saying she be arriving in a week. Just after, she had made the deal with Hannah to take over partnership of the Long Branch. She was real happy Hannah could arrive as soon as she could. Hannah was already in Abilene, Kansas. Kitty agreed to be a silent partner.

When she arrived at the Royal Lady, she was greeted by a rather large fella' who introduced himself as Butch. "Well, hello, Butch! I'm Kitty Russell. I'm looking for Julie McCann."

"Miss McCann is in the back. Is she expecting you?"

"Yes, I believe she is!"

"If you'll wait right here, Miss Russell, I'll let her know you're here."

"Ok, thank you, Butch."

Kitty was admiring the place. Julie had done well for herself. This was a place of real luxury. Beautiful crystal lighting fixtures, floor to ceiling mirrors, long bars on two sides of the large room, long winding staircases. Many, many gaming tables.

Suddenly, "Kitty Russell!"

"Julie! Ahhh , Julie, it's so wonderful to see you again."

"Come, please sit. Tell me all about your trip and what brings you back to New Orleans."

Then Kitty's face dropped.

"Kitty, dear, did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no! I just miss home, that's all. I'm a New Orleans gal through and through!" Her whole body was quivering, hoping Julie wouldn't notice.

"Well, let us get you settled in, then we'll get us some supper."

"Oh, Julie I… I..."

"Kitty Russell, don't you dare tell me you made a reservation in a hotel."

"Well, I didn't want to put you out."

"Nonsense, Kitty! You're staying right here, with me. We have plenty of room. I'll send Butch for your things."

"Oh, Julie, no…"

"Kitty, no arguments! We have so much catching up to do. I've missed you so much!"

Dodge City, Kansas

Matt sat in his office trying to fill out his reports. His mind kept drifting off to his conversation with Doc. "Matt, she went home." Then thinking to himself, 'This is home, here with me. What was she thinking? Ahhh Kitty, honey, why? Oh, hell, I know why.'

Then the door to the office opened. "Matthew, did you git'um?"

"What?"

"Did you git them ya-hoo's?"

"Yeah, Festus. Festus, look I'm busy."

"Matthew, ur' a bleedin'." Festus exclaimed.

"What?" He was still very distracted.

"Ur' a bleedin'."

"Ahh, it's nothing."

"Maybe you should git ol' Doc ta' look et' it fur ya?"

"Yeah, Yeah." Matt mumbled.

"Matthew?"

"What, Festus?"

You thinkin' on Miz Kitty leavin', are ya?"

"Festus, I said I'm busy!"

"I'll go git the mail fur ya, Matthew." He hung his head as he left the office.

Then as the door opened again, "Damn it, Festus, I said…"

"You don't have to bite his head off cause your miserable!" Doc noticed the blood coming through his shirt. "While I'm here and since I am a doctor, why don't I look at that wound you seem to have busted open?"

"It's nothing, Doc."

"Oh, you a doctor now, are you?"

"Oh, go ahead."

"And while I'm doing that, you can read this here." He dropped the small scented envelope on the desk in front of Matt.

"Where…?"

"She asked me to see that you got it when you got back."

"Why didn't you?"

"You stormed off so quick."

"Did you read it?"

"NO! It's addressed to you, you big lug!"

With a twisted expression, "I just thought,…"

"What? I was nosy?"

"No, that she… Never mind." He waited for Doc to finish. When he left, Matt put the envelope up to his nose, taking in the smell. "Ahhhhh, Kitty, Honey!" Closing his eyes, remembering their last night together, he then turned it over to open it, slipping the letter out then began to read:

My Dearest Matt,

I know this may be hard for you to believe, but my leaving is not because I don't love you. Just the opposite. I love you too much to stay in Dodge and watch you continue to challenge death. We've had this discussion over and over so many times. Cowboy, you don't owe anyone anything. You have done so much for so many for almost twenty years. No one would ever fault you if you took off that damn ,… badge. I go to sleep, when I can sleep, every night wondering if that day or the next will be… Well you know. Or do you? Cowboy, this is your choice, and I can't make it for you. But I can choose not to watch. I'm sorry, as I said, I love you with all my heart. I have since the day I laid eyes on you in the café and will till the day I die. But, please, don't ask me to watch you die.

If you change your mind you know where I am.

I love you, Cowboy, Till My Last Breath And Beyond,

All My Love,

Kitty

He held the sweet scented paper to his face. "Ahhhh, Kitty, Honey. Damn it!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, at this point, I'm taking writer's liberty in altering the time frame….

PT.5

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

New Orleans, Louisiana

After Julie sent Butch to the hotel to collect Kitty's luggage, the two women took a long stroll towards the park before lunch. "So, Kitty, now tell me what really brings you all the way to New Orleans. And remember, it's me, Julie, you're talking to." With a raised brow and slight smile on her face. "Not some naive kid."

Furrowing her brow, "Oh, Julie, you always did know me too well. Well, Julie, I just had to get away. I guess I should have done this a long time ago."

"Do what, Kitty?" Julie asked.

Staring straight at her friend, "Used my head, listened to my gut instead of my heart!"

"OHHHHH! I see this is about a man. By any chance, would this be that handsome big Marshal man you always write me about?"

"Uh huh. That's him." Kitty said letting out an exhale.

"Kitty, what's he done? Is it another woman?"

"HA! If it were only that easy."

"Honey, you've lost me."

"Julie, it's worse than that. Oh, he has a mistress alright, a cold hard mistress that is stuck right to his chest!"

"Kitty, I'm not following you."

"It's that damned badge!" Julie started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Kitty looked at her beginning to get angry.

"Oh, Kitty, I'm not laughing at you. But he is a U.S. Marshal right?"

Yes, but you don't understand. For almost twenty years he has put his life on the line above and beyond, way beyond, the call of so called duty. I been there to watch Doc dig bullets out of him and sew up knife wounds, sitting vigil night after night, not knowing whether he'd live or die."

Julie could now read the pain on her face and in her eyes. "Oh, Kitty, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. How could you? I begged him to…. Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter. He made his choice."

"Oh, Kitty, I'm so sorry!"

"I'll just start over right here. Here in New Orleans, my home."

"Sure you will, honey. I could sure use your help. Nobody deals a great hand of poker like Kitty Russell! Let's go get lunch."

"Great I'm starving!" Kitty smiled.

Dodge City, Kansas

Matt went about his normal routine, but was always pre-occupied. He carried Kitty's letter in his shirt pocket all the time, checked the mail pile every day hoping for another. Took rides out to the prairie to practice shooting, hoping to get better with his aim. But he still had trouble. The nerves were damaged bad. The arm was weak. But he wouldn't let on to anyone. Months went by, he became more and more withdrawn.

Finally Doc came into his office. "Ok. How long are you going to walk around here like a zombie?"

"What?"

"How long?"

"What are you talking about, Doc?"

"Why don't you go and…."

"Go where?"

"New Orleans you big lug! Get on your horse, or the stage, the train, walk if you have to, but go to New Orleans and talk to her. And if you dare ask who, I'll…"

"Ahhh, Doc, I can't do that."

"And why in thunder not? Kitty loves you, damn it!"

"And you know that because?"

"I just know! She's miserable, take my word for it. And you're miserable. And I know that too!"

"Doc, she wanted me to take off the badge."

"You don't say? Matt, you've giving nineteen years, nineteen good, no, great years to this town. You've made this a town that families can be proud of. You gave this place law where there was none. That's not gonna go away just because you take off that badge. Maybe it's time to hand it to the next man. There's a lot of good men out there! I'm telling you, Matt, it's time. Kitty's not being selfish. Kitty's the most unselfish woman I know, and I shouldn't have to tell you that!"

"There's a part of me, Doc, that knows you're right, but…"

"But what?" Doc asked looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Without this badge… who am I?"

Huffing out a breath, "I'm not gonna answer that. I believe there's a exceptionally beautiful redhead in New Orleans, that could answer that much better than I can. He turned and walked out, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Matt packed up a few things in a bag and told Festus and Newly he needed to take a trip. Without saying a word, Newly knew exactly where that trip would be to. When Newly let Doc know he would be taking care of things at the Marshal's office, Doc just smiled. He figured his message got through.

Two days later, early in the morning, Doc was having coffee with Hannah. They had become pretty good friends. Doc missed early morning coffee with Kitty. He briefly filled Hannah in on the situation and the back history of how he, Matt and Kitty all came to be friends, and how he looked at the two as his children.

As they were talking, Hannah noticed Doc becoming quiet. His breathing became heavier and he was sweating. "Doc? Is everything ok?"

"He didn't answer. Again she called to him. "Doc! Doc!" He began to slump. Now she got louder, "DOC! DOC! Al, go get Newly. Hurry!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

After a very busy night at The Royal Lady, Kitty woke early, surprisingly enough to herself, but she had an uneasy feeling. Not quite sure why, but she decided she'd get up and have her morning coffee and help Julie with the books.

Julie had begun to depend on Kitty's help. She knew Kitty had a knack for handling the business end of things.

"Good morning, Miss Russell." Butch called when she came down.

"Good morning, Butch, and please, it's Kitty."

"Yes, Miss Kitty. Oh, Ma'am, there's a telegram came for you first thing, all the way from Dodge City Kansas!"

"Kitty held her breathe. "Oh! Thank you, Butch. I'll take that." Pressing it to her breast, afraid to open it. Then when she finally opened the envelope, she saw it was from Hannah.

Dearest Kitty,

Doctor Adams is seriously ill. Important that you come, A.S.A.P. Doesn't look good!

Hannah

Kitty froze and inhaled deeply. Julie entered the room unsure what was wrong. "Kitty? Kitty? Honey, are you alright?"

Kitty didn't answer.

Julie moved closer, waving a hand in front of her face. "Kitty?" She now could see tears filling in Kitty's eyes. Sitting beside her friend. "Honey, what is it? What is wrong?"

All Kitty could utter was, "DOC! I… I…."

"What, honey?"

"I have to go!" Then she jumped up and headed for the large circular staircase.

"Kitty, wait! You haven't told me what is wrong?"

Looking stunned, "It's Doc! He needs me."

Julie just looked at Kitty questionably, then to herself said, "Who's Doc?"

Kitty hurried to pack a bag and make arrangements to get a train ticket to Dodge as fast as she could, then send a message to Hannah that she was on her way. She never noticed the eyes that were watching her.

IN DODGE…..

Newly was doing his best to make Doc as comfortable as he could, trying to remember everything Doc had ever taught him. "Now, Doc, you hang in here for me. I'm doing my best."

Doc was weak, he kept mumbling, "Kitty! Matt!"

"Don't you worry, Doc, Miss Hannah sent for Miss Kitty. She'll be here real soon, you can bet on that!"

Hannah stoped in to check on Doc and on Newly. "How's he doing, Newly?"

"As well as can be expected. He's strong, Miss Hannah."

"Has he said much?"

"No, just keeps asking for the Marshal and Miss Kitty."

"Well, Newly, I sent Miss Kitty a telegram telling her to come A.S.A.P. I'm sure she'll come. And The Marshal, well I don't know when he'll be back."

Later

Matt was thinking over and over again what he would say to Kitty. Would she even talk to him?

When he finally found The Royal Lady, he was over whelmed. This was a bit fancy for him. He felt really out of place.

Butch spotted him right off. "Can I help you?"

"Well, yeah, I'm looking for…"

And before the words came out of his mouth, a soft voice said, "You must be Marshal Matt Dillon."

Looking up tilting back his Stetson, standing before him was a tall slender dark haired woman with dark eyes, wearing a black skirt and white blouse with ruby red lips.

"Well, sorry, Ma'am, but you have me at a disadvantage."

"Julie McCaan. Kitty described you perfectly. I'd know you anywhere. And she was right."

"Ma'am?"

"You are handsome."

Now blushing, "Well, is Kitty around?"

"Oh, Marshal, I'm sorry. I'm afraid you just missed her."

"Oh, out shopping huh?" Smirking, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, no, Marshal. Why she went to Dodge City!"

"Dodge City?" He repeated.

"Yes, she received a telegram about someone, a…. Butch, who was it again? Doc? It was pretty urgent. She ran out of here in a hurry."

"Thank you, Miss…."

"Julie," she answered.

Matt now surprised, wondering what was happening back in Dodge and what was wrong with Doc, headed for a telegraph office, sending off a wire to Newly.

Newly, Need information on Doc… A.S.A.P.,.. Still in New Orleans

Matt

After sending the wire, Matt bought a return ticket. "Ahhh, Kitty. Doc! UGH!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

After two days of riding, the train pulled into the Dodge City depot. Festus was there to greet Kitty as she stepped off the train. "Miz Kitty! Miz Kitty!"

"Oh, Festus." Quickly she hugged him, so happy to see her dear friend. "How is Doc?"

"Miz Kitty, that ther' ol' scudder is as strong as an ox!"

"Now, Festus!" Kitty smiled at him.

"He'll sure be plum happy to see you!"

"I'll sure be happy to see him too. Let's go." She said, taking his arm.

They headed for Doc's office. "Miz Kitty, you go right on. I'll git yur things."

"Thank you. I'm staying at the Long Branch while I'm here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Placing a hand on his cheek, "I've missed you."

When she entered Doc's office, Hannah was in the outer office. "Miss Kitty, welcome back."

"Thank you, Hannah. Just wish it was under better circumstances. How is he?"

"No change."

"Newly with him?" Kitty asked glancing at the bedroom door.

"Yes."

Kitty headed to the back room, sitting softly beside him on the bed. He looked pale-gray, tired and weak. Tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Curly. What happened to you? If you wanted me to visit you didn't have to do it like this." Taking her hand and placing it on his clammy cheek, "Don't you leave me. I need you. I really need you, Curly. You know that? Who do you think has kept me together all these years? I couldn't have done it without you. She laid her head alongside him on the bed and began to cry. "Please, please, don't leave me."

Matt was about half way back. When the train made a stop, he sent another wire to check on Doc. Newly had told him there was no change and that Kitty was in town. It was a relief to know she would be there when he got there, but he was still unsure what he would say to her, or if she would still even talk to him. But he would worry about that then.

As he got back on the train, the conductor told him they would be in Dodge sooner than scheduled. Things were looking good.

When the train pulled into Dodge, Matt headed straight for Doc's office. Hannah was leaving as he entered. "Marshal! Glad you're back."

"Thanks, Hannah. How's Doc?"

"No change. Kitty's in with him now."

He stiffened his jaw and then nodded. Slowly walking into the room, seeing her lying on the edge of the bed crying, he bent down beside her. "Kitty, it's going to be alright. Doc's a strong ol' buzzard."

Through a crying voice, "How do you know?" Rocking her head back and forth, "I can't lose him, Matt. I just can't!"

Gently he placed a hand on her back. "I know, honey, I know!"

"How long have you been here?"

"A few days." She answered.

"Have you slept, ate?"

"Shaking her head, "No, and don't tell me I have to either. I'm not leaving him."

"Kitty, it won't do you or him any good if you get sick too."

"I don't need you to tell me…." Then she stopped. "Look, don't you have somewhere you need to be? Someone you need to chase?"

"Kit, don't. Please. I was hoping we could talk."

"I think we said all we have to."

"Shhh, I have a few things I need to say, to tell you."

"I have nothing to say to you, Matt Dillon."

"Ok, good. Then you can just listen."

"UGH! Matt Dillon, you infuriate the hell out of me."

"Then that must mean you still love me."

Just then Newly and Hannah walked in. "Miss Kitty, Hannah said…. Now, I don't want any argument. You're going over to the Long Branch and get a good night's sleep."

"Oh, no…"

"Et' et', no arguments."

"Damn, you've spent too much time around DOC." Kitty and Matt both laughed!

"Oh, alright. But just for a little while, and I'll be back."

"Kitty, can I walk you over to the Long Branch?"

"Suit yourself."

As they left the office, he placed his hand at the small of her back, and guided her down the stairs. "Now about that talk...:"

"What talk?" Kitty asked looking at him.

"Correction. I talk, you listen!"

She just huffed!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I've also taken writer's liberty here as well, with change in events. All for the story…

PT.8

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

Walking across the boardwalk towards the Long Branch, "Kitty, there's some things we need to talk about. Look, I understand your probably still mad at me but..."

Stopping in her tracks, turning to look him in the eye, brows arched. "Probably? Probably?" Then raised both hands, "Look, Cowboy, I've said all I'm going to on this subject, and right now there's a bath and a bed calling my name."

He stopped and thought for a moment. Then, "We use to have some great times….."

"ET'ET'. Oh, no. Don't even think about it, Marshal. That don't work anymore." And she pushed her way thru the batwing doors.

Following close behind, "But, Kit. We… I really need to talk to you. Will you just listen?"

Squeezing her eyes closed, "Matt, can't this wait? Please?"

Blowing out a puff of breath in resignation then throwing his hands up.

Kitty headed up the stairs and across the landing towards her old room which Hannah had left untouched. Matt walked over to the bar. "Al, beer please."

"Sure thing, Marshal."

Hannah had followed them back to the Long Branch to relieve Al. "Well, Matt? If I'm not being too intrusive, how'd it go?"

Shaking his head, "Not so good, Hannah. She wouldn't even talk to me. I couldn't even get her to stay still long enough to listen to what I had to say, or tell her."

They both stood silent for a moment, then Matt noticed a slight grin on Hannah's face. "What? What's so funny?"

"Where's Kitty now, Matt?"

"Oh, up there. She said something about a hot bath and bed. I guess she is pretty tired."

"Uh huh." Hannah said.

"What?" Matt was still not understanding.

"Can't walk away when you're soaking in a hot tub, now can you?" Now wearing an even bigger grin. "Same room, Matt. I left it the same as she left it. I believe you remember the way, don't you?"

With his usual boyish grin, "Miss Hannah." He tipped his hat. "Thanks. I sure do." He took the stairs two at a time and swooped across the landing, tapped on the door.

"Who is it?" Kitty asked.

At first he didn't answer. Then, "Kitty, it's me, Matt. Let me in."

"Oh, Matt ,not now. I'm tired and…" Before she could finish her words, he leaned back and gave the door a kick! Kitty let out a scream. "Matt Dillon! I, I never…."

"Yeah, I know. You never listen. But you're gonna this time."

Downstairs, Hannah laughed. She now understood what the dynamics were between the two, mostly from Doc, but some just from watching the two together. Hannah was a very perceptive woman!

Newly and Festus heard the commotion as they entered. "What in tarnation is the ruckus goin' on Miz Hannah? Does you 'a need me and Newly to take care of it fur' ya?" Festus asked.

Now laughing, "Oh no thanks, Festus. I think things up there will be just fine."

"But…?"

"Festus, believe me. They'll be just fine."

Newly caught on as to generally what she was saying but Festus was still in the dark.

"Newly, how's Doc?"

"Oh, still resting. Bess Ronniger has agreed to come in and sit with him and help us out a bit." He answered.

"Why, that's such a nice thing for her to do."

"Hannah, Bess has been so grateful to Doc. He has delivered all her babies."

"All?"

"Newly and everyone in the room just laughed. "Oh, Hannah, you don't know do you? The Ronniger's have nineteen children."

"Good, gracious!"

They were all in heavy conversation, when a young soldier burst through the batwing doors. "Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention please? Can anyone tell me where I can find the Marshal here in this town?"

Newly turned. "I'm acting Marshal."

"Well then, sir, then I'll give this to you." He said handing Newly an envelope.

"What is this?"

"Well, sir, there's been a prison break at Fort Leavenworth and the Marshal's help is being requested. The warden has been shot and killed and we have reason to believe the escapee may be headed this way."

"Well, do you know who this person is specifically?" Newly asked.

"Yes, Sir. His name is Jake Flagg."

Hearing the conversation downstairs, Matt went to the door. The room went silent. Then from the landing, "Wait one minute." All in the room looked up. "You're telling me that Jake Flagg shot and killed the warden, and is on the run?"

"And who might you be, Sir?" The soldier looked up.

"Matt Dillon, U.S. Marshal. And I know Jake Flagg is no killer." Kitty was standing beside him. Matt could feel Kitty's stare. Her stare was burning a hole in him. "Kitty, I… I…."

"Oh, Matt…." She threw up her hands turned and went into the room and slammed what was left of her door.

Matt made arrangements with Newly and Festus so he could go out and find his friend Jake. He knew there had to be more to the story. Jake wasn't a killer. Then he went back up to Kitty's room.

As he entered, she was sitting at the vanity. Slowly walking up behind her. "Kit , I came here to talk to you about something very important."

"Oh yeah, but once again your mistress calls. Or is that what I was all these years?"

"Kitty, please."

"Well, by all means Marshal, don't let me stop you."

"Kit, honey." He now crouched down behind her, squeezed onto the bench seat with her, so he could look at her through the mirror. "What I want to tell you, it's Important! But, Kitty, I've got to do this for Jake."

Lowering her eyes, not wanting to look at him eye to eye. "Just go, Matt, just go."

"Kitty, I promise when I get back…"

"Oh, Cowboy, please," shaking her head, "no promise's."

"Kit, just one."

"What's that?"

"Will you still be here when I get back?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Good." He said smiling. "Then we'll talk. Be here please."

As he walked out of her room, she looked at him leaving through the reflection in the mirrow. "Old habits die hard, Cowboy! Aren't I always?"

Matt and Festus rode out, as did the Army Corporal ….

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

Matt headed up into the high country to just the place he knew Jake would go, a small cabin. But he wasn't there and there was no sign he had been there. Matt knew Jake had an Indian wife, Little Doe and a daughter Bright Water. If he were to head anywhere, it would be to see them first.

Matt knew Jake was no killer. He had been imprisoned, over some issue with the government and the Indian issues. He wasn't a violent man. If Jake left the prison, there had to be a good explanation,

Jake made it to the Indian camp. Little Doe was surprised to see him. "Jake!" She jumped on him, smothering him with kisses. "I didn't expect you. Are you here to stay?"

"Fraid' not, Darlin' I'll explain it all to ya, but first I Have missed you!" Carrying her to her teepee. Bright Water looked on smiling!

After they made love. "Tell me, Jake Flagg. Why must you go?"

"Darlin', they'll be comin' lookin for me soon. I need to find my friend Matt."

"You mean Matt Dillon?"

"Yeah, he's in danger and I have to warn him, then, darlin', I'll have to go back. I promised the warden."

"Ok, you go Jake Flagg!"

Back in Dodge…

After getting some well needed rest, Kitty decided to go back to sit with Doc.

When she came down stairs, Hannah was standing at the bar. "Sleep well?"

"Some. Oh, Hannah, I'm sorry about the door."

Smiling at her, "Ah, Kitty, no worry. It's just a door."

"Matt can be sooo….."

"In Love?" Hannah tried finishing Kitty's sentence.

"What?"

"Ah, Kitty, honey. Face it you two are mad crazy about each other. Anyone with a pair of eyes in their head can see that."

"Oh, Hannah , it's not that simple."

"Then make it simple." Hannah replied.

Kitty pulled out a chair and sat down. "Hannah, I've known that man for twenty years, and have Loved him probably for all of them. Would have given him anything, absolutely anything! But I realized, he's married to that BADGE. He has given his whole life to that badge, this town and the state. Better yet this government, for so long and it has chewed him up and spit him out. Don't get me wrong, I'm prouder then anyone of Matt. For the man he is and what he has done for…" Then she put her face in her hands. "Hannah, no woman has ever loved a man, the way I love Matt Dillon. But I just can't watch him. I can't keep watching him try to defy death. Especially now."

"But, Kitty, I thought you two may have aired all that out when he…."

Now Kitty looked at Hannah. "When he what?"

Now Hannah looked embarrassed.

"Wait a minute. Did you know he was going too….?"

"Oh, Ah... I think I have something to take care of in the back." Hannah sputtered.

"Han-nah!"

Turning back to face Kitty. "Oh, alright, yeah. But you two need to stop acting like children and well… I'm not saying anymore."

Kitty wanted to be mad at her but couldn't help but smirk instead. "Well, I guess I'll go and sit with Doc. At least he can't interfere." She said smiling.

As she went to place her hands on the batwing doors, she stopped when she heard, "Hello, Red. Sorry I missed you in New Orleans." Standing tipping his hat. Kitty inhaled and held her breath.

Hannah stood not knowing what to say or who the strange man was and why his presence horrified Kitty so.

"What do you want, Mannon?"

In a laughing smirking tone, "Just wanted to say hello. Be seeing ya around, Red." Then he turned and left.

Kitty stood shaking.

Hannah ran over. "Kitty? Who was that?"

When she could get out a voice,…" That was The Devil Himself!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Again, Slight Story Change,…

PT.10

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

Matt continued riding further into the high country, knowing the places he could find Jake all the while sensing the presence of someone following him. He hung back.

As nightfall approached, the young soldier made camp, tied up his horse and made a fire, figuring on getting an early start at first light. The night was quiet, silent. Then he heard the sound of his horse snorting. Quickly pulling his pistol and firing, he heard a yelp, then a thud!

When investigating, he found a young Indian girl, unconscious on the ground. "OH! Oh My!" Kneeling beside her, seeing blood trickling from her head. "Miss? Miss?" Taking a cloth from his jacket, wiping her head. "I'm sorry. I… I…"

Then hearing a noise coming from the trees. Three small Indian children were staring at him. Calling to them he asked, "She yours?" Pulling some crackers from his pouch, he called to them. "Hungry? Go on, take it."

Just then a slight moan. The young soldier focused his attention on the young girl. "Don't move."

When she looked at him, she said, "You shoot me"

"Well, you were stealing my horse. Hey! You speak English?"

"Yes!" She answered.

"Why 'd you try to steal my horse?"

She wouldn't answer. Then she said, "Need to stop you. Need to warn my father."

"Warn your father? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You want to hurt my father." She answered.

"You're crazy!"

Then a shot rang out and he quickly dove to cover her. The children ran into the bushes. "What was that?"

"Told you, you want to hurt my father!"

The young soldier realized there was someone or some people out there and she thought he was part of them. "No! No! I don't know who that is out there. I'm with the United States Army."

"I know you soldier. I won't let you hurt my father."

"I don't know your father!" He just let out a big exhale.

Matt was nearby enough to hear the shot guns go off. Following the sounds, they led him to where young Bright Water had led the young soldier to an Indian camp. When she got him there, she hit him over the head and some of the woman tied him up.

But the men shooting at them in the woods also followed. "Well, look what we have here?" They began roughly handling the women. Most of the men folk were off hunting. "Where is he?"

Bright Water wouldn't answer. Just as the buffalo hunter was about to cut her with a knife, a shot rang out. She screamed out, "Uncle Matt! Uncle Matt!," and ran to him.

"You have one minute to get going." Matt told them.

"We'll git him, Dillon! We'll git' him." And they rode off.

"Bright Water, what is going on here." Matt asked.

"I have to save my father. Soldier boy came lookin' for my father."

"Bright Water, I'll find Jake." Matt told her. "Where is this soldier boy?"

"In teepee."

Matt furrowed his brow, "Bright Water?"

"He alive, Uncle Matt." And she smiled. "My father not kill anyone."

Hugging her close, "I know, Bright Water, I know."

When he went into the teepee, the young soldier was furious. "Mr. Dillon, I'm going to report this to my superiors."

"Son, you do that! Bright Water, leave him there till…..ah, morning."

"MR. DIL-LONNNNNN!" The soldier screamed.

Matt just left.

"Uncle Matt, I want to come with you."

"No. I'll Find Jake. It's better this way."

"I love you, Uncle Matt."

"Bright Water," Matt just nodded, then winked as he rode off.

He rode off higher into the mountains. He now had a better idea of where to find Jake. He figured he was headed closer to the boarder, especially if he knew he was being hunted. Jake was hiding up in the Rocks.

Jake noticed a rider coming in and fired a few warning shots. "Jake! Jake Flagg! It's me, Matt. Matt Dillon!"

When Jake heard his voice, he put down his gun. "Well, why didn't you say so man? Come on in."

When Matt reached the location, "Wow! What a site for sore eyes. Come up to the ol' huntin' ground, Jake?"

"Matt, had to find you buddy. Had to. You're in danger."

"What kind of danger, Jake?"

"But how'd you know I was up here?"

"Jake, there's a bounty on you."

"For what? Ya I know I escaped, but I'm gonna go back I swear. I just had to warn ya, Matt."

"Jake, why? Why'd ya…" Matt started.

"What?" Jake asked.

"The warden…"

"Ah, he'll be fine, Matt, it's just his ankle." Jake shrugged.

"Jake he's dead. Shot!"

"Ahhh, no, Matt. That wasn't me. It had to be him, it had to be. He said he was gonna make you pay."

"Who, Jake?"

You and… and Miss Kitty."

"Jake?" Matt was confused.

"Mannon! Mannon's free, Matt. He's been paroled. But he swore he'd get ya, Matt.".

Just then again, shots rang out. Several. It was the three bounty hunters. For several hours, Matt and Jake fought them off. Jake was hit, injured bad.

But they had killed all three of the bounty hunters.

Matt noticed that they had visitors. Bright Water, Little Doe and the young soldier. Matt had convinced the young soldier of Jake's innocence, and he agreed to help them make it to the Canadian border. There was an Indian camp there that would help Little Doe care for him.

Matt headed back towards Kansas. He decided to stop at Jake's cabin to rest along the way.

Dodge City

Kitty sat vigil at Doc's bed side. He was seemingly getting a bit stronger. Just when she started to close her eyes she heard a grumbling sound. "Hey young lady. I must be pretty sick to warrant a visit all the way from New Orleans."

Quickly she opened her eyes. "Curly? You're going to be just fine. I promise."

"How long have I been in this bed?" He asked as he tried to get up.

Shaking her head, "Oh, no you don't. You're staying right where you are, if I have to sit on you!"

A slight smile came across his face. "Pleasant thought." He mumbled.

Gaping at him, "Oh, you. You're not that sick! Really, how you feel?"

"Ok, just tired."

"Well, you just rest. I'll be here, we all will." She sat on the side of the bed holding his hand between hers. "I love you, Curly." He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Bess, came to relieve Kitty. "Miss Kitty, please go have supper. I'll stay with Doctor Adams."

"Ok, Bess, I won't be long. I'm gonna help Hannah close up."

"No problem, Miss Kitty!" Bess smiled at her friend.

Hannah and Kitty finished up with all the final customers and cleaning up and sent Al home. Then Hannah poured them both a brandy. "Kitty, it's been quite a night."

"Ummmm , it sure has." Kitty agreed.

"Kitty? That man. He really scared you."

"Uh huh. Hannah when I said he was the devil, I wasn't joking. He came to Dodge with so much evil in his… UGH! He came here with every intention of killing Matt! He terrorized this town." Kitty told her.

"But, I'm seeing something else, Kitty."

"Yes, you are. He wanted to talk away everything from Matt, including me, in every way."

Hannah looked horrified. "You mean…?"

Kitty shivered with the fear of the memory! "Yes!"

"Oh, Kitty."

"He beat me and…."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to…."

Just then, there he was, darkening the door frame. "Good evening, Ladies!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Pt.11

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

With two quick steps, he pushed his way through the batwing doors.

Trying to swallow down the fear, "What do you want, Mannon?" Kitty spit out.

"Whiskey." He smiled. Two glasses!

Kitty swallowed hard. Horrible memories came flooding back. She motioned to Hannah for a bottle and a glass then slamming it down before him. "I said what do you want?"

"Nothing much, Red." Then he looked to Hannah. "I said TWO glasses." When Hannah reached for another, Kitty held up her hand. "I'm not drinking, especially not with you."

Now chuckling, "Awe, Red."

Kitty stood with her jaws tight. Walking over to the bar, staying close to Hannah. "You still didn't answer my question."

Snickering at her, "Just gonna sit here and wait for the big man."

"Well, he's not here, so you can just leave."

Shaking his head, " I'll wait. He'll be here. I'm sure of it. He'll be here!"

Later….

Mannon began growing impatient, after waiting for several hours.

"You!" Looking at Hannah, startling both Kitty and Hannah. "Go find that nice brave young Mr. Newly O'Brien….was it?"

Hannah looked to Kitty.

Then he slammed down his glass. "GO NOW!"

Kitty nodded, "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

Hannah left to go find Newly, running into Obie. "Miss Hannah, what's wrong, Ma'am?"

"It's that crazy man, that Mannon. He's in the Long Branch with Miss Kitty. He sent me for Newly. He's crazy. I don't trust him, not at all."

"Come on let's go." Obie took her arm.

Mannon slowly got up, walked to the doors, shut and locked them, turned and smiled an evil smile at Kitty. "Deja 'Vu."

"What do you want Mannon?" As he came closer, "Don't come near me. You stay away from me."

From outside everyone could hear crashing sounds coming from the saloon and Kitty screaming! Obie and Newly were pounding on the doors. "Mannon open the door!" Obee began to yell, "I'll blow it open!"

Then Mannon yelled back, "I'm gonna open this door, but if I see one gun, Red here is dead."

"Newly," Obie said, "let me shoot him."

"NO! Obie. He'll kill Miss Kitty."

"Ah, Newly."

"Ok, Mannon," Newly called out. "No guns. There's no guns."

When Mannon opened the doors, Newly, Hannah Obie, and the others, all took a deep breath. Mannon was standing with Kitty in a choke-hold. Their attention went straight to her face. Her lip was split, her cheek swollen, eye bruised, blood running from a cut above her eye.

"OK, now, Mr. O'Brien. This will get the big Marshal here right quick. You see to it."

When Newly just stared at Kitty, Mannon broke his gaze. "NOW BOY MOVE!"

Mannon dropped Kitty to the floor, and walked calmly across front street to the Dodge House.

Hannah and Obie quickly picked Kitty up off the floor. Obie carried her up to her room.

"Oh, Kitty, I know I shouldn't have left you with that monster!"

Shaking her head, "No, Hannah, he would have hurt you." She mumbled.

"Oh, like he did you."

"I couldn't let him hurt you… ohhhhh ouch….."

"Let me see about cleaning you up." Hannah said.

"I just need to lie down. I'll be fine." Kitty told her.

"Sure you will."

"I need to go check on Doc." Kitty suddenly remembered.

"No. I'll do that, and Bess is there. You just rest."

Newly rode as hard as he could, knowing he had a place in mind to find Matt and he hoped he was right.

Matt didn't sleep much, he was thinking about what Jake had told him about Mannon. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the image of Mannon and the last time he was in Dodge. Then Kitty's face, battered and bruised. So he decided to pack-up and ride back.

But then he heard the sound of a rider. Being cautious, he waited, slowly peering out a crack pointing his gun muzzle out. "Hold it right there, don't move!"

"Marshal? Marshal Dillon? It's Newly. Newly O'Brien."

Matt relaxed, opening the door. "Newly? What?"

"Marshal, you've gotta hurry. Mannon's in Dodge and he's… he's got Miss Kit.."

He didn't even have a chance to finish. Matt was on Buck in a flash. "Let's go, Newly!"

Newly could barely keep up….

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Again , taking some writer's liberties… for changes…

PT.12

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

Dodge was quiet, everyone stayed off the streets, avoiding all contact with Will Mannon. Hannah and Al sat quietly in the Long Branch waiting for Kitty to come back from checking on Doc. Newly had insisted, Bess keep giving Doc laudanum to keep him calm and out of pain, which also kept him sleeping a lot.

Kitty was thankful for that. This way she didn't have to explain to him what was happening or the condition she was in. It was enough explaining it to Bess.

After returning to the Long Branch, Obie entered with a strange look on his face. "Miss Kitty, Ma'am? He wants you to come to him, to his room at the Dodge House."

Hannah looked at Kitty. "Kitty, NO! You can't. He's a mad man!"

"Miss Hannah's right. He's a mad man." Obie put in. "Ma'am, he said you have to come alone! If anyone comes with you or anyone has any idea of…."

Kitty just nodded. "I know." She stood slowly.

"Kitty, you can't," Hannah repeated.

"With a blank stare, "I have to, Hannah. There's no other way.

"You want him to work you over again? Or worse?"

"He won't." And she walked across the street.

She tapped on the door. Mannon opened it slowly. "Hello, Red."

"I was told you sent for me?" Mannon checked the hall. "I'm alone, you warned them what would happen if you were bushwhacked."

"Can't be too careful. There's always a Judas. You were my Judas, once. Remember ,Red?"

"Is that so?" She said sarcastically.

Now that angered him. "You mean you don't remember what you did to me?"

"No. Why don't you tell me!" Shrugging her shoulders. "I forgot!"

He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. "How could you forget something like that!" Then his mind went back to the memory of her telling him how he lost with her as a man and how Matt was more of a man then he could ever hope to be, after he had forced himself on her. His face was bright red with anger.

There was a level of fear in Kitty, but she was trying not to let him see it. Then he heard a lone horse slowly coming up Front Street, this took his attention away from her. "What's the matter Mannon? Got Company?"

He smiled an angry smile.

Matt entered the Long Branch, looking around. "Where is she?

Hannah lowered her eyes, swallowed hard. "She's with him at the Dodge House. I tried to talk her out of it but…."

Matt just turned. Obie looked at Matt. "I'll go with ya, Marshal."

"No, thanks Obie. I got this one. I can handle this."

"Think he's gonna save ya, Red? Not this time."

"He beat you before, he'll do it again! He's a better man then you are or will ever be."

"Et' et', not this time, Red. Not this time." Seeing her grab for his gun, he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the floor in front of him. "Buckle me."

Kitty just stared at him. "I said buckle me." Her eyes shifted from him to the window then she quickly acted like she was going to buckle the holster but then quickly stood and threw it through the window.

Mannon turned and backhanded her across the bed. As she got up she with both hands pushed at him and pushed him through the opening in the window, just as Matt was coming across the street at the sound of the glass breaking.

Mannon, now laying on the street at Matt's feet, struggling to get up.

Matt looked at him. "Go ahead. Pick it up,"

Kitty was watching from the broken window, scared, knowing Matt's shooting arm still wasn't what it should be. Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

Mannon got up strapped on his gun. "You're mine, Dillon." He walked across the street, turned and shot. But Matt drew at the same time. Mannon went down! Everyone ran out into the street. Kitty stood frozen, staring out the window.

A few minutes later she felt someone standing behind her, then felt two hands on her shoulders. "Kitty? You alright?"

Nodding slowly. "Yeah, I am now!" Then she just slowly leaned back into the large frame of the man who had once again come to her rescue.

She slowly walked out of the room and back to the Long Branch without a word…..

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT. 13

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

Matt followed Kitty, wondering if she was really alright. She walked back into the Long Branch, said nothing to anyone, poured herself a shot of whiskey, downed the whole glass, took a deep breath, and looked around the room. "Is everyone alright?"

"Hannah and Al nodded. "Yes, we're ok." Then Hannah walked over to her. "Miss Kitty?"

Kitty raised her brow. "Yes?"

"Honey… "

"Oh, I'm fine." She closed her eyes for a moment, stiffened her back. "I'll be just fine!" Then she just headed for the stairs.

Matt just looked at Hannah, tilted his head. She motioned to him with her eyes to follow Kitty.

When he started to follow, Kitty turned. "Oh, Matt, I need some time to…" Then she just continued up the stairs and into her room.

When he stopped, Hannah gave him a look that said, 'NO! GO. Follow her.'

Matt continued up to Kitty's room, tapped on the door. "Kitty, let me in. Please?"

"Matt, not now. It's been a long day and I…"

With that the door opened and he was in, whether she liked it or not.

Kitty was beginning to undress behind the screen. She knew she would have bruises and she didn't want Matt to see any more than what was already visible. After putting on her robe, she came out. "Well, since you're here, drink?"

"Sure. Kit, we need to talk."

"Matt, there's nothing to talk about. I told you this before you left to find Jake. Actually, there's something I need to tell you. Doc's much better."

"That's good to hear." Matt answered.

"He'll be up and on his feet in a few days then I'll be leaving. Matt, I'm going back to New Orleans."

"Kitty, wait…."

"Now, Matt, this trip was..."

He quickly scooped her up in his arms and pulled her in tight. "Matt, don't, don't do this, please." She could feel his breath on her skin, the heat from his body. This was a distraction.

He had his lips up against her ear. "Kit, please listen to me."

Just the warmth of his breath on her ear was driving her crazy. Trying to brake free, "Matt, please…."

Then he covered her mouth with his with a soft gentle kiss which soon became an intense passionate kiss. His hold became tighter, lifting her off the floor.

Pulling away, "Matt, this isn't going to work. You can't keep doing this."

"What, Kit?"

"Holding me and kissing me when you want something your way."

"Oh, Miss Russell, I believe someone was kissing me back."

"OHHHHH! Matt Dillon!" He still wouldn't release her. "Cowboy, look, I know we've had this conversation hundreds of time over the past twenty years and I know you have a job, a duty, a responsibility. I get that, and I respect that. I really do. And I'm so proud of you and all you do and have done.

But you have given so much of yourself, Cowboy. You're not getting any younger, and all those times Doc and I… Look, don't you think I noticed how bad that leg of yours is getting, the pain it's causing you. How many times have you told me you're not always going to be able to keep up? That there's always going to be someone to come along, younger and faster, Cowboy?

I been here with you through the Mace Gore's, Cole Morgan's, Dan Whelan's, Jude Bonner's and yes even Will Mannon's of the world, because I love you!"

"Kitty, I love you. You gotta' know that."

Still in his clutches, she had both her hands cupping his face. "Cowboy, yes I know you love me. You showed me but…" Then the anger stirred and built up again. She tried to push away from him.

He slowly worked his way towards the bed, then pinned her down. She was now beating on his chest with both palms. "It always comes down to this damned badge. Go. Get out."

"Kitty, stop." He tried to kiss her again.

"OHHHH, I hate you, Matt Dillon."

"Yeah, I know. Show me how much." And he kissed her again.

After a long passionate kiss, she started pounding on his chest again. "I won't let you do this again. It took me a long time to get you out from under my skin and if it's that damned badge you…" Suddenly she stopped.

Matt still straddled over her, saying nothing, just smiling. "You were saying?"

She just stared at the spot on his shirt that now had just two pin holes where his badge once was. "Cowboy? Where is…."

"Oh, I guess the town Marshal is wearing it!"

Staring at him speechless, "Cowboy? What does this mean?"

"Kit, honey, that's what I wanted to tell you. I decided it's time."

"Do you mean your taking that badge off for good?"

"Yes, Ma'am, that's what it means. But, Kit, you can't go. Please, honey, stay with me. Share the rest of my life with me however long that may be. I love you, honey."

Tears were now streaming down her face. "Oh, Cowboy. There is so much I want to say, need to say."

"That's fine as long as you say yes first."

Now giggling. "Yes, of course. Of course." Now wrapping herself around him as he squeezed her tight. "Ouch, gently, gently."

He began kissing the bruises. "Ah, honey, I'm… "

"No, Cowboy, don't, they'll go away."

"Sure you're ok?"

"Like I said, I am now. As long as I'm with you."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

Return To Dodge

Entwined Hearts

Conclusion

Over the next few weeks, Doc had gotten stronger. He was happy to see that something good came of his misfortune, not that he wanted to do it again anytime soon.

Matt had sent in his retirement papers and Newly was appointed fulltime Marshal of Dodge City, Kansas. Festus was still around to help out when needed but he was spending more time with Abelia and her kids. They had grown quite fond of one another.

Matt couldn't convince Kitty to live his mountain man lifestyle and he didn't want to live in New Orleans so they compromised. Jake Worth had since passed on and left his property to Matt to do with as he saw fit so he figured he try his hand at raising horses.

Doc finally realized it was time to hang up the ol' shingle. Dodge hired a new town doctor. A woman. This ruffled Doc's feathers just a bit but it brought back a few memories of Sam, his old love, Doctor Sam Mc Tavish.

Kitty insisted on him coming to stay at the ranch with them. After all he was like a father all those years. Where else would he go?

Hannah remained at the Long Branch, but kitty sold her the remainder. She felt it was time to get out.

Standing out by the corral, Matt watching the horses. Kitty wrapping her arms around his still large frame. "Hey, Cowboy. Ummmm, beautiful."

Swinging around to hold her, "Yes, you are."

"Oh, mister, your eyes are failing you."

"Kitty, you are as beautiful now as the day I first laid eyes on you and don't you ever forget that."

"Ya know, I believe you mean that, Cowboy."

"I do and if you'll let me, Ma'am, I'll show you."

"Oh, Matt." She giggled.

Later, she was sitting at her vanity in a lace nightgown fresh from her bath. She was starting to brush her hair out and she could feel eyes on her from across the room.

Without a word, he slipped onto the bench behind her and took the brush from her hand. Slowly he began brushing her hair. This had become a ritual. Pushing her hair to one side he starting nibbling her shoulders and neck. "Ummmmm." Moving around to the back, to the other side, "Ummmmm"

Soon the brush hit the floor. His two long arms slid around her waist, pressing her against his still hard body. You are beautiful and if I remember correctly, I promised to show you how beautiful I think you still are."

"Ahhh, Cowboy."

Slowly he stood her up. "This way, Ma'am."

She let him lead her. She was entranced by his sparkling blue eyes still after all these years. He still made her heart flutter. Very lightly he pulled on the silk string that caused the robe to drop to the floor, which now exposed almost all her flesh. "Ah, did I say you are BEAUTIFUL?"

"I think once or twice." Now giggling.

Slowly sliding his hands down her smooth body as he moved across her shoulders he let her gown drop off and to the floor. Gently placing her on the pillows, he softly kissed every inch of her, stopping to tantalize her senses in all the secret places that only he had the privilege of knowing. After twenty years of intimacies, Matt and Kitty knew one another like no two people ever did. They took each other to a place of passion that was a place that would sustain them here and beyond.

Matt kissed and licked and suckled till Kitty could no longer hold on. "Cowboy, please, I need you. I need to feel you with me."

Sliding up to meet blue to blue, with full arousal, heat met heat, flesh met flesh. They exploded in passion in their own world of intimacy. The rest of the world didn't exist. Two became one, no beginning, no end. Circumstances caused their "Return to Dodge" but truly it was their " ENTWINED HEARTS"

FINI


End file.
